The Consequence For Your Action
by LilVampireNinja
Summary: ONESHOT! After Randy RKOed Stacey, emotions have started to kick in as he realises what he has done. Randy wants to apologise, but it's not going to be easy as Stacey is terrified of him.


**This is just a one-shot dudes. I'm still just angry with Randy for what he did to Stacey and he should apologize. I hope you like; I guess you could say it was just a spur of the moment thing. **

**Randy sat on the bench in his locker room massaging his temples. He couldn't rid himself of the very graphic thoughts running through his head. His mind kept going over what he did to Stacey.**

Flashback  
Randy held a small, white box and he was discussing something with Stacey. "Stacey, do you think that I can beat the undertaker at Wrestle mania?" he had asked. Stacey hesitated and looked away "erm..." she started.

Randy's grin fell from his face "Stacey?" his voice got a little louder. Stacey turned to face Randy "yes, I think you can" she replied in a very small voice. Randy put on a fake smile.

"Stacey will you come to the ring with me?" he had asked. Stacey just smiled and nodded her head.

End flashback

**Randy kept shaking his head "why? Why did I have to do that? I should never of asked her to come to the ring with me" he yelled at himself. He got up and started to pace up and down the row of lockers.**

**"What did she ever do to me? She was so innocent and unsuspecting, everyone was right I am just another assclown to full of himself" Randy whined to the thin air. **

Flashback  
Randy and Stacey walked hand in hand down to the ring. Randy let Stacey do her ring entrance first, enjoying the view. Then Randy jumped into the ring.

He started to talk about beating the undertaker at Wrestle mania. Being so cocky and arrogant as usual. Stacey just stood there and smiled. Randy then turned to Stacey and held her hand.

"Stacey" he started "there's something I've been wanting to do for a very long time" he finished. He let go of her hand and started to passionately kiss her.

End flashback

**Randy savoured that moment. Remembering the sweet taste of her lips. He wanted that again, more than anything in the world. He wanted Stacey back in his arms, but he knew he had screwed that chance up. He refused to let the tears fall, as he remembered the very painful thing that happened next.**

Flashback   
Randy broke away from Stacey; he could tell she had enjoyed the kiss too. "Now I have a message for anybody who thinks I can't beat the undertaker at Wrestle mania" he dropped the mic.

Then out of nowhere he hit the RKO on an unsuspecting Stacey. Stacey's face fell flat on the floor. She didn't move at all. Randy stared at her. He jumped out of the ring and started to walk up the ramp. His face showed no emotion, as he turned back to see medics surrounding Stacey.

He realised how heartbroken she must've felt and how much pain she must've been in. Stacey was crying and holding her neck, all at the hands of him. Randy Orton.

End flashback

**Randy winced as her cries haunted his mind and a cloud of guilt overpowered him. "It's not like there was any point in it seeing as I lost against the undertaker anyway!" He put his face in his hands and sighed. "What have I done?" he stared towards the door.**

**"Oh Stacey, it's sooo lovely to have you back!" Lita cried, as she hugged her close friend. "Ouch!" Stacey uttered. Lita let go of Stacey. "Oh sorry!" Lita cried. Lita was Stacey's close friend and roommate.**

**Stacey smiled, as she rubbed the neck brace she had around her neck. "This thing really hurts and it's all because of my boyfriend Randy, that stupid bastard. Is he that sick and twisted to RKO a woman? I mean is anyone safe anymore?" Stacey questioned angrily. Lita just shook her head.**

**"Look babe, forget about him. He doesn't even deserve you; you could do sooo much better. Besides you wont have to suffer with that neck brace for long, trust me on this one, it'll be off in a couple of months or so." Lita reassured.**

**Stacey's mouth fell "MONTHS?" She shrieked. Lita nodded. Stacey shook her head "Well I guess it's for the best, I mean as long as it'll keep the pain away from my neck..." she stopped, as she noticed Randy walk by. So she continued a bit louder "at least my neck will heal, but a broken heart however is just something that can never be fixed." Stacey looked into the eyes of Randy and glared.**

**Randy quickly walked off round a corner. As soon as Stacey was out of sight, he slumped himself against the wall. Peeking around the corner every now and then, to eavesdrop. "How in the hell am I going to apologize to her, she hates me more than ever and I can't blame her" Randy groaned. He watched as Lita walked away and quickly strode over to Stacey, realizing that this was his chance.**

**He tapped her on the shoulder. She sighed "Lita, if you want to ask Batista out..." she turned around and her face fell, as she saw who it was. "Hi Stace! Lita has a thing for Batista? Want me to tell him?" Randy tried to make conversation; anything was better than awkward silence.**

**Stacey shook her head "N...n...Nooo, Lita has only told me and doesn't w...w...want anyone else to know" Stacey stuttered. She started to walk away. Randy grabbed her wrist.**

**"Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!" Stacey yelled over and over, until Randy finally let go. "Sorry Stace! What's the matter? You're shaking" Randy stated. Stacey just shrugged. "Erm...I...I have to go" Stacey quickly stammered.**

**Randy walked in front of her "Are you scared of me?" Randy questioned. Stacey looked away. "You are, aren't you?" he gasped. Stacey looked at Randy, her eyes showed fear, but also a little bit of sadness and anger. "Can you blame me?" a little soft reply came from the long legged diva.**

**Randy's face fell, as the thoughts of what he did to her kept replaying over and over in his head. He started to caress her cheek; she winced and moved her face away from his hand. Guilt overpowered him again, as he saw her neck brace.**

**Stacey acted tough about Randy with her friends, but actually confronting him was damn scary for her, after the ordeal he put her through. She didn't know whether she could ever trust him the same again. All she had for him was fear and anger, mostly fear. She never knew when he might surprisingly hit another RKO on her.**

**"Listen Stace, about the RKO..." he paused, as he saw Stacey's eyes start to well up, at the sound of the word RKO. "Randy, I have to go. Please leave me alone! I think you've already done enough damage, that is unless you are going to..." she gulped and then continued, "...Do another RKO on me?" She almost cried the words out.**

**"Of course I'm not! Stace I'm really sorry about doing that to you..." he tried to explain. Stacey was still shaking; she was petrified, because she now knew the power of him.**

**"HEY!" a familiar voice called from behind Stacey. It was Batista; he came running up to Stacey's side. "What the hell are you doing Orton?" he glowered. Randy stared at Batista "look I am trying to apologize to Stacey in private!" he glared back.**

**Batista laughed "Like, I'm really gonna let a jackass like you be alone with Stacey Keibler, after what happened last week. I think Stacey needs a friend around with her, just in case you try to do anything funny on her again" he said.**

**Stacey piped up "Batista, c...c...could you please make Randy leave?" she stuttered. Batista realised how scared Stacey must've been by the way she was talking and shaking. Batista turned to Randy "look, the lady wants you to leave and I'm not going anywhere, until I see that you do" Batista exclaimed.**

**Randy looked towards Stacey, but she moved closer behind Batista and looked away. "Fine!" Randy yelled. Stacey watched with trembling eyes, as Randy walked away. "Thanks!" she smiled at Batista.**

**Batista grinned back "no prob, I mean after what he did to you last week. I reckon you need someone tough to kick Randy's ass, if he ever touches you again. An RKO is a really nasty move and for it to be done on a woman, well, well that's just plain wrong," Batista yelled.**

**"Really, I'm ok. Besides I always have Lita, she loves to do a good ass kickin' and she's really been willing to kick Randy's ass all the way back to St.Louis" Stacey laughed.**

**Batista smiled "I'm glad you found your laugh back, Lita is one pretty tough gal, I like that in a woman and I would love to see Randy get his ass kicked by a woman" Batista laughed.**

**_Me too!_ Stacey thought to herself _if only it could be me doing the ass kickin'!_ She sighed. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the woman's locker room. Oh Batista, Lita and me are going to The Bronze (a/n: Stole the club from Buffy, I couldn't think of any others.) tonight, I hope you can join us" Stacey hinted.**

**Batista grinned, "I love the bronze. So count me in," he cried. Stacey smiled. "Great! I don't suppose you could come by and pick us up from our apartment at 8:00?" Stacey stated. Batista nodded "of course, I mean I know where you both live so see you there!" he waved as he walked towards the ring. Stacey headed in the opposite way to the women's locker room.**

**Stacey plonked herself onto one of the benches and leant back against the lockers. "That's funny, Lita should be here. Maybe she went to get a soda or something!" Stacey said.**

**Stacey went over to her locker and started to rummage through it. Suddenly Randy came from behind the door and closed it quietly. He put the key in the lock and locked it, he took the key back out and slid it in his pocket. Stacey heard footsteps and quickly closed her locker. She started to breathe quickly, as she saw Randy standing in front of her.**

**She ran for the door, but he grabbed her arm. She managed to struggle her way out of his grasp. She grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She cried. She leant against the door and saw Randy approaching her.**

**"Stace! You don't have to be afraid, I only want to apologize and I wont let you leave, until you have heard my apology" Randy explained. Stacey gulped "ok" she managed to mumble.**

**"Look Stace, I'm sorry about RKOing you, but I was trying to protect you. You see, if I didn't then you would've come down to the ring with me at Wrestle mania and undertaker would've hurt you and I couldn't let that happen. It also would've distracted me from the match, because I would care too much about you're safety. I'm really sorry, that I've had too make you wear that stupid neck brace and that I broke your heart, but I did it to protect you. I swear that I am telling the god's honest truth here," Randy concluded.**

**Stacey stared into Randy's eyes they were full of honesty. Then again she could easily be mistaken, like when she thought he cared about her when he kissed her and then he RKOed her. "Randy" she almost whispered.**

**Randy started to kiss her and she shared it. He started to unbutton her blouse, but Stacey pulled away quickly. "No, this isn't right. I can't risk that you might hurt me again, I mean remember the last time you kissed me?" Stacey sighed, as she buttoned her blouse back up.**

**Randy nodded, she was right last time he kissed her, he RKOed her straight after. "Stace! I know you're scared" he pointed out. Stacey turned away from him. "Do you? You can't possibly know how scary it is for the one you love to turn against you. Physically and emotionally hurting you." Stacey coldly stated.**

**Randy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she cried. Randy unlocked the door and left Stacey to wept. He no longer felt guilty, he had apologised and she had accepted it. What more would she want? Randy suddenly walked back into the locker room "so is this goodbye?" he asked. Stacey looked at Randy wiping the tears from her eyes, then she looked to the floor, then to Randy again. "I guess. It was nice knowing you Randy, but me and you, it's just not going to work out" Stacey sighed. Randy looked away "are you saying..." he started. Stacey nodded "yes, it's over. I'm sorry, but you must suffer the consequence of your action. You should have kept me while you had the chance." Randy nodded and left the room again, tears started to form in his eyes, but he just shook them away. This only made Stacey cry even more.**

**Lita rounded the corner, holding 2 soda cans and noticed Randy walk out the women's locker room. "That's odd!" she cried. She started to run towards the locker room and found Stacey in a mess. She was huddled up in the corner and her mascara was all smudged.**

**Lita ran over to her. "Hey!" Lita soothed, as she hugged Stacey. "What happened? You look terrible!" she asked. Stacey tried to speak, but no words came out. She broke down into tears again.**

**"Stacey? What did Randy do? Did he hurt you?" Lita questioned. Stacey shook her head. "It was sooo scary. I...I...I thought he was going to hurt me, but instead he actually apologised. The scary thing was him turning up unexpected and locking the door and it was only us too. I was sooo scared he might RKO me again, as lame as that may sound." Stacey explained.**

**"I may have accepted his apology, but I'm still terrified of him. I can never fully trust him again and...and...and I broke up with him " Stacey stated. Lita hugged Stacey again "don't worry, it'll get better" Lita soothed. Lita handed 1 of the can of sodas to Stacey "here, I got this for you!" Lita offered. Stacey thanked her and gratefully began gulping down the cold liquid. **

**Stacey suddenly cheered up a little "oh yeah, tonight we're going to the bronze like we arranged, but I kinda invited Batista" she knew what was going to come next. Lita screamed and started to playfully hit Stacey "Stace? How could you?" she laughed. Stacey just smiled sweetly.**

**Both girls decided to go totheir apartment to get ready. After all it was 6:30. Stacey had arranged for Batista to pick them up at 8:00.**

**Lita changed into a black bra with a black fishnet sheer over the top. She was wearing her silver mini skirt with a funky belt on. She had on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with a silver heel. She had her hair down and straight as usual. She decided to wear her black, leather jacket as well.**

**Stacey started to clap "check you out! Not trying to impress anyone tonight are we Lita?" Stacey sarcastically remarked. Lita grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Stacey. "Hey!" Stacey cried. Both girls burst into fits of laughter. Stacey got up and walked into the bathroom "my turn!" she grinned.**

**Half an hour later Stacey appeared in a pink spaghetti top and lilac mini skirt. She had on silver stilettos. She had tied her hair up into a perfect ponytail. She grabbed her black fleece. "I know it's not that good, but I didn't want to dress up that much seeing as this stupid neck brace, makes me look less attractive" Stacey sighed.**

**Both girls jumped when they heard the beep of a horn. Lita headed towards the door, Stacey held back and quickly said "you go on without me, I've just gotta do my makeup again and phone someone in private!" Stacey explained. Lita nodded "ok, but don't leave me alone with Batista for too long!" With that Lita left the room.**

**Stacey couldn't help but grin. She didn't need to phone anyone and her makeup was just fine. She was just being cunning; this was just her plan to get Batista and Lita closer together.**

**Batista's eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw Lita _boy! Does she look good? I wouldn't mind having a piece of her for the night _Batista thought licking his lips. Lita grinned as she got in the car "Hey! Stacey's not coming just yet, she said she needs to make an urgent phone call, so she told us to go ahead" Lita explained. Batista nodded "oh, ok!" he sped off towards the bronze.**

**Lita and Batista had ordered drinks and they had been sat there waiting for Stacey for 2 hours. "Where is she?" Lita cried. Batista looked around the room "maybe she got stuck in traffic!" he suggested.**

**Lita got up "I'm just going to call her" Lita told him, as she grabbed her mobile and walked outside. She dialled the number "Stace? Where the hell are you!" Lita yelled.**

**Stacey was watching 'How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days' and eating chocolate. She had changed into her pink pyjamas, but left her hair tied back. "Oh yeah! Lita, I feel really bad, I've got such a bad headache and I feel sooo sick!" Stacey pretended to feel ill.**

**"What's that noise I can hear in the background?" Lita asked suspiciously. Stacey turned to the TV "oh, I tried to watch some TV, but I just had to rush straight to the bathroom, because I thought I was gonna puke!" Stacey tried.**

**Lita sighed "ok! Well seya later. Also thank you, I mean I've got Batista alone. Maybe I can flirt a bit." Lita grinned. Stacey started to laugh "ok bye" the phone went dead. Lita giggled to herself and made her way to Batista.**

**Stacey grinned and continued to watch the movie, she wasn't sick at all. It was all just part of her cunning plan. She started to laugh at the movie. Part of her was still wishing she were with Randy.**

**"She's not coming! She says she feels ill," Lita explained walking over to where Batista was sitting. Batista laughed and shook his head "nah! She's not ill, is she?" he asked. Lita grinned "no" she replied.**

**"So, Lita whatever are you going to do with me? Now that you've got me alone" Batista smugly asked. Lita stared towards the dance floor as she heard a slow song coming on. "Wanna dance?" she asked eagerly. Batista smirked "hmmm...I don't know" he laughed. Lita pouted. "You look sooo cute when you're upset" he remarked. Lita grabbed his arm and dragged towards the dance floor.**

**Batista wrapped his arms around Lita's waist, so Lita wrapped her arms around Batista's neck. They both grinned, as they swayed slowly to the music. Lita rested her head on Batista's shoulder. "This is sooo romantic" she sighed. "Lita, there's...there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a very long time" Batista said, as he pulled away from Lita and locked his lips against hers.**

**"Yes" she said. Her grin grew even wider. Batista led Lita off the dance floor as the song had finished. "So does that me you're free tomorrow night?" he asked. Lita laughed, "Well, I'll have to think about that." Batista smirked, as they walked towards Batista's car.**

**Lita got into the backseat and pushed Batista out. "Stay there a minute," she ordered. She shut the door and Batista waited. 5 minutes later Lita reappeared in only her bra and thongs. Batista licked his lips "I have sooo been waiting for this moment!" he growled, as he jumped on top of Lita and shut the door.**

**The car had started to steam up. Batista was sucking on Lita's neck. They were both completely naked. Lita moaned as Batista stuck his tongue into her core. He moved back up to kiss her. Their tongues entwined. Lita started to rub Batista's manhood and he moaned. He held her tighter. He grinned, as he entered her core. Jolting faster and faster until they both came. Batista dropped to Lita's side. "You are amazing" Lita cried. Batista smirked. "I aim to please," he cockily said.**

**They both got changed and moved to the front of the car. They wiped the windows and headed to Lita and Stacey's apartment. When they arrived they found Stacey asleep on the sofa with a box of chocolates on her lap. 'Titanic' was on the TV. Lita smiled, she couldn't imagine the pain Stacey was going through with her break up with Randy.**

**Lita could see a piece of bright pink paper; she bent down to get it. "Oh no!" Lita cried. Batista stopped looking at the painting and strode over to Lita. "Take a look at this!" Lita passed the pink paper to Batista. Batista was gobsmacked.**

**On the front of the paper was a huge heart and in the middle was:  
'Stacey loves Randy 4eva 'n' always.'**

**"Look on the back" Lita said. Batista turned the paper over and his eyes almost popped out of his head. On it read things like: 'Stacey Orton' and 'Mrs. Orton' and 'Miss Legend Killer.' There was more 'Stacey and Randy' and 'Randy loves Stacey.'**

**"She told me she broke up with him and she said she was over him" Lita sighed, as she turned to look at Stacey. Batista shrugged "maybe she does still love him, but knows it would never work out again." He suggested. Lita nodded. Batista grabbed a blanket and put it over Stacey.**

**Lita led Batista to the door "I'll take care of her, but our we still on for our date tomorrow?" Lita asked. Batista smiled and nodded. Lita kissed Batista "well seya then" she called. "Bye!" Batista left.**

**The next day Stacey was walking backstage and she saw Randy. He must've seen her looking, because he stared back. She quickly walked away, as she saw him start to come over. "Stacey!" he called. She carried on walking. "Stacey!" he tried again, but she just ignored him. Again the tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. As she disappeared Randy just stood there watching her go "I love you" he muttered. A tear fell from his eye. He had lost Stacey forever, because of one stupid mistake.**

**I'm really sorry that this was a very long one-shot, but please still review. I hope other people might write a story like this, because I'm not a very good writer and I want a very good writer to write their version of this. Hope you like. I added a little Lita and Batista in there to spice the story up a bit and not make it seem too depressing.**

**All reviews will be gratefully appreciated, thanx!**


End file.
